


Miracle

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: В новогоднюю ночь каждый может побыть счастливым.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Miracle

Чангюн возвращается с работы довольно поздно, когда примерные семьи и шумные компании уже готовятся встречать Новый год, а ночной Сеул сверкает тысячей ярких гирлянд. В их с Кихёном скромной квартирке развешаны серебристые колокольчики, разноцветные фонарики и резные снежинки, а в воздухе пахнет мандаринами и свежей выпечкой. Пахнет праздником.

Кихён ставит на стол бокалы и едва не роняет один, завидев Чангюна в дверном проёме. Чертовски неловко, он не успел совсем чуть-чуть. Чангюн восхищённо рассматривает пудинг, шоколадные кексы, песочное печенье в форме звёздочек и улыбается по-детски светло и счастливо, будто видит такие вкусности впервые в жизни. Он подходит как можно ближе, заключая Кихёна, привычно бледного и холодного, в самые тёплые в мире объятия и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— С возвращением. Прости, я думал, что успею встретить тебя, но...

— Всё в порядке, — обрывает Чангюн и довольно жмурится, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы ласково зарываются ему в волосы. — Хотя я один точно не съем столько.

Кихён в ответ лишь вздыхает — что поделать, это слегка не его рацион — и, перед тем как сесть за стол, ещё с минуту перебирает ладонью мягкие пряди. Чангюну это нравится, он в такие моменты похож на тихого, послушного щеночка. Кихён уже знает, каким он бывает своенравным время от времени, но всё равно покупается на это каждый раз, потому что как вообще можно не.

Когда Чангюн принимается за еду, то старается не думать о том, что тарелка Кихёна, как обычно, пуста. И бокал тоже. Кихён строг к себе и слишком сдержан, он всегда утоляет голод в одиночестве, и, наверное, Чангюн должен уважать его решение. Они вместе уже третий год, и за это время Чангюн застал его за едой лишь однажды. С маленьким красным пакетиком, который чуть не выскользнул из рук в тот же миг. Кихён тогда так отчаянно извинялся, но Чангюн до сих пор не совсем понимает за что.

— О чём задумался?

— Да так, ерунда. Подумал, что это очень вкусно, и я бы женился на тебе хоть сейчас.

Кихён смеётся. Своим восхитительным звонким смехом, таким прекрасным, что у Чангюна сердце трепещет, как у впервые влюблённого младшеклассника. Межрасовые браки запрещены везде, так что им двоим ничего не светит, но помечтать же можно. Хотя бы сегодня, по крайней мере.

Полночь подбирается ловко и незаметно, проскальзывая через окно тусклым лунным мерцанием, и это самое волшебное время в году, потому что приходит пора подарков. В спальне, под маленькой искусственной ёлкой, украшенной шарами, конфетами и серпантином, лежат две коробки в блестящих упаковках. Чангюн находит в своей наушники. Его старые стали барахлить недели две назад, а без них в студии тяжко. Кихён всё ещё самый внимательный, самый заботливый, самый лучший на этой планете, и Чангюн так счастлив, что хочет кричать об этом в небо весь следующий год и не только. Он нетерпеливо тянется за поцелуем, спеша выразить всю свою признательность, и, конечно, не встречает сопротивления.

Кихён в своей коробке находит диск с их совместной фотографией на обложке и, похоже, догадывается. Чангюн заметно нервничает, но думает, что умело скрывает это, пока они вместе устраиваются на кровати и включают ноутбук.

Песня.

Чангюн записал её специально для Кихёна и даже смонтировал все их общие видео за прошедший год, чтобы сделать клип. Такой добрый и красивый, по-домашнему уютный. Кихён вслушивается в низкий, глубокий голос, не отводя взгляда от экрана, и думает, что эти три минуты лучше, роднее, дороже, чем последние двести лет его жизни, а Чангюн неотрывно смотрит на него самого, как будто хочет добавить ещё что-то.

— Это потрясающе, — заключает Кихён, и его улыбка в этот момент сияет так ярко, что солнце рискует остаться без работы. — Ты потрясающий.

— Это не всё...— наконец решается Чангюн, отложив ноутбук в сторону. Он расстёгивает свою рубашку и, оттянув ворот, обвивает Кихёна руками, притягивая к себе как можно ближе. — Я знаю, что многие это делают, если живут с людьми. Так ведь лучше, чем из упаковки?

Кихён молча застывает, уткнувшись носом в чужую шею. От Чангюна приятно пахнет, у него сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, а щёки пылают жаром. Он нервно сглатывает, ощущая холод чужого дыхания, но бояться ведь нечего? Кихён же не сделает ему слишком больно? Чангюн представлял эту сцену десятки, нет, сотни раз, потому что очень многие люди, находясь в подобных отношениях, прошли через это принудительно, но Кихён никогда не просил и не намекал даже. Ни разу. Он стягивает вниз рубашку, оголяя плечи Чангюна, и тот мелко вздрагивает — ему всё-таки немножко страшно. Кихён ласково скользит пальцами по спине, губами касается шеи и плавно переходит к лёгким поцелуям, нежным и мягким, как и он сам. Чангюн дышит шумно и часто, запрокинув голову, и обнимает Кихёна крепче, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему в ожидании того самого момента, когда Кихён с силой давит ему на плечи, замирая буквально на пару секунд, и...

Снова целует? Так же, как и до этого.

— Кихён-а, — Чангюн отстраняется, бережно взяв чужое лицо в ладони. — Что не так?

— Ничего. Мне просто не нужно то, что ты пытаешься предложить, — Кихён накрывает его руки своими, глядя прямо в глаза, а Чангюн тем временем смотрит с явным недоумением.

— Но почему?

— Потому что ты не еда.

Кихён крадёт ещё один мимолётный поцелуй и роняет голову на подушку. Он определённо доволен собой. Чангюн обнимает почти сразу, уткнувшись лицом в чужую грудь, и невольно прислушивается. Ни единого намёка на стук, будто бы сердца и вовсе нет.

— Давай пообедаем вместе завтра, — начинает он, прижимаясь к Кихёну плотнее. — И послезавтра тоже. И в любой другой день.

— Но ты же знаешь, я...

— Пожалуйста, — просит Чангюн и вскоре повторяет снова, не дождавшись ответа: — Пожалуйста, Кихён.

— Ладно, — в итоге соглашается он, потому что этот жалобный взгляд и тон творят с ним нечто запрещённое. — Но, знаешь, тебе стоит называть меня хёном, я же старше на целых...— Кихён на мгновение замолкает. — Ладно, не суть, мне лень столько считать.

Чангюн смеётся низко и бархатисто — кажется, его до сих пор смешат подобные замечания. Вообще никто в этом мире не способен устоять перед Им Чангюном, если ему правда что-то нужно. Он о своём таланте прекрасно знает и бессовестно этим пользуется, а Кихён каждый раз сдаётся без боя и ни капельки не жалеет, потому что только здесь, в этих тёплых и крепких объятиях, он действительно по-настоящему жив.

Чангюн втайне надеется, что его сердце когда-нибудь остановится так же, но на это Кихёна придётся уговаривать ещё очень и очень долго. А пока они могут лишь наслаждаться друг другом и, несмотря на свои различия, быть счастливыми.


End file.
